


Ômnyo

by Iby_sakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iby_sakka/pseuds/Iby_sakka
Summary: El clan Hyūga tiene una extensa área en tradiciones, costumbres y símbolismos.El yin y yang son uno de sus simbolismos mas importantes.Sin embargo, ¿que significan aquellos dichosos collares?| One-shot Nejiten  |
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten





	Ômnyo

╭══════•>✾<•══════╮  
Ambas partes se complementan una con otra, juntas manifiestan esperanza y regalan paz en la adversidad  
╰══════•>✾<•══════╯

Después de la cuarta guerra ninja y del milagro que significó el hecho de que Sakura Haruno hubiera salvado a Neji Hyuga de la muerte, el mundo shinobi volvió a la normalidad. 

Poco a poco comenzó a irse la madrugada, dando paso a una mañana nublada, a pesar de que el sol estaba saliendo las nubes llenaban el cielo lentamente mientras el sonido de los truenos retumbaba en toda Konoha, dando un único aviso; esa mañana sería una lluviosa. 

Minutos después y como era de esperarse, el sonido de la lluvia cayendo contra el suelo retumbo entre los pasillos del hospital, donde las enfermeras, doctoras y especialistas en ninjutsu medico comenzaban o terminaban su guardia. 

Una fuerte ventisca golpeo al pueblo con fuerza y los árboles se mecieron entre la misma y la lluvia que parecía no querer parar jamás, el ambiente parecía ciertamente fúnebre, pero también poseía un ligero toque de tranquilidad. 

Para los miembros más antiguos de Konoha, aquel clima simbolizaba un mal augurio y rogaban a los más jóvenes que no salieran de casa. 

Sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. 

Tenten, como todas las mañanas despertó en una silla de hospital, se talló los ojos a la vez que ajustaba su vista a la persona que descansaba en la camilla frente a ella. 

–Buenos días, Neji – le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de él, la misma estaba ciertamente fría –Tsunade-sama dice que cada vez mejoras más, que tal vez puedas abrir los ojos dentro de poco, ¡e incluso hablar! ¿Qué te parece eso, eh? Yo creo que es fantástico. – 

Tenten odiaba los hospitales como no tenían idea. 

No soportaba el ambiente lúgubre que los rodeaba, ni la tensión que se sentía cuando caminabas por los pasillos del mismo, como si realmente aquellas personas que partieron continuaran ahí. 

Sin embargo, desde que ella misma fue evaluada y dada de alta después de la guerra, no se había movido de esa silla frente a la camilla de su compañero de equipo. 

Hinata había ido a visitar a su primo una vez por semana desde que lo hospitalizaron, tenía un horario fijo; los martes desde el almuerzo hasta la cena. Hanabi era aún demasiado joven y las crueldades de la guerra no tenían pie ni cabeza en su mente, y todos preferían que así sea. Rock Lee estaba demasiado ocupado con la recuperación de su sensei, sin embargo, pasaba a visitarlo con Gai cada que tenían oportunidad, visitando al genio con la mayor frecuencia posible.

El resto de la infame docena de ninjas de elite no tenían la suficiente resistencia para verlo en ese estado deplorable a pesar de haber visto muertes en el campo de batalla. La verdad era que no era posible comparar ver el cuerpo de alguien cuyo nombre no conocías muerto en batalla a ver alguien con quien pasaste la mayor parte de infancia y adolescencia luchando por vivir. 

Era difícil, era jodidamente difícil. 

La única que tuvo las suficientes agallas como para verlo día a día en tal estado fue ella, Tenten. 

La niña que se crio sola, la niña que no tiene familia, la niña que no tiene Kekkei Genkai, ni nada que la haga "especial" la que fue llamada loca por decir que en campo de batalla el género no importaba, seas hombre o mujer. 

La niña que al volver de la guerra se convirtió en mujer. 

Se levantó de la silla con un suspiro, estiro los brazos y el cuerpo logrando que sus músculos se despierten por completo. Camino hasta llegar al baño y en el camino pudo ver la tempestad del clima desde la ventana. 

–Parece que será un día lluvioso – comentó de manera positiva 

Por alguna razón que desconocía, los mejores momentos de su vida había sucedido con un clima tempestuoso de todo tipo; nevadas, lluvias, tornados y todo tipo de inclemencia del clima existente. 

Era como si el clima mismo le dijera que las mejores cosas de la vida, pueden sucederte cuando menos te lo esperas, porque en el momento indicado para que sucedan no te lo avisan, simplemente pasa. 

El olor a tierra mojada llenó sus fosas nasales, también el de la humedad, logrando que se relaje por completo, decidiendo dejar de lado sus preocupaciones solamente para disfrutar aquel momento de paz, a pesar de la situación tan complicada que estaba pasando. 

Porque ver al hombre que ama encamado no era para nada fácil. 

Luego de asearse en el baño de la habitación, peinarse el cabello y cambiarse a una ropa aún más cómoda; unos pantalones holgados negros y una blusa manga larga gris que se ajustaba a su figura femenina fue a sentarse nuevamente frente al chico. 

Estaba pálido, pero no tanto como cuando... cuando había muerto y la marca había desaparecido. 

En aquel momento ella sintió su mundo derrumbarse, vio con sus ojos como su mejor amigo abrazaba el cuerpo frio del que era el hombre que amaba, y aunque nunca se lo había dicho deseó haberlo hecho en aquel momento. 

Se sintió como si el peso del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros, como si todo el dolor que había sufrido alguna vez no hubiera sido suficiente y el mundo decidiera que merecía aún más. 

Todo estaba frio, todo estaba gris, como si realmente el mundo nunca hubiera tenido color alguno. 

No sentía nada, las personas pasaban junto a ella y le dedicaban miradas de lastima, algunos intentaron abrazarla o hablarle, pero ella jura que no había escuchado ni visto a nadie más que ellos tres; Neji, Lee y ella misma. 

Una única frase resonaba en su cabeza: "Neji ha muerto" 

Muerto. 

Él estaba muerto. 

El hombre que amaba, aquel que nunca supo de sus sentimientos por el mismo, estaba muerto.

Neji Hyuga había muerto. 

¿Así nada más? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Todos los momentos, todas las sonrisas, toda su vida juntos, todo terminaba ahí? ¿Y los más preciados momentos que ella había atesorado en su corazón, no volverían a repetirse? 

¿No volverían a mirarse a los ojos por minutos mientras descansaban acostados en la hierba después de un largo entrenamiento? ¿No volverían a sonreírse al otro con simpleza por situaciones divertidas? ¿No volverían a acompañarse hasta los hogares del otro luego de quedarse conversando en Ichiraku's? 

¿No volverían a tomarse de las manos luego de una misión porque estaban "cansados y podrían perderse del grupo"? ¿Tenten no volvería a sentir esa calma proveniente de Neji que la llenaba de paz y la tranquilizaba? ¿Nunca más volverían a pasar tardes y tardes entrenando o hablando? 

Se había quedado en un estado de shock del cual solo se permitió salir al ver que su amigo no paraba de llorar, fue entonces que decidió que debía ser fuerte por Lee, por ella misma, por los sentimientos que alguna vez guardó dentro suyo. 

Porque realmente ella no sentía nada, nada. No sentía nada dentro suyo, ningún sentimiento se hizo presente, ni uno solo. 

Estaba vacía. 

–Lee – murmuró –Vamos, Lee... tenemos que continuar. – 

–¿Continuar? ¡Neji está muerto, Tenten! – le gritó aun sosteniendo a su amigo 

–Lee por favor... –

Miró al suelo, solo para confirmar lo que su mente se negaba a creer, se veía tan frio, inofensivo, con la frente vacía y los ojos entrecerrados, aquellos ojos perla que amaba. 

"Solo cuando muera, esta marca desaparecerá, Tenten. Y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo" 

Las palabras que le dedicó Neji cuando ella descubrió el sello vinieron a su mente como una ráfaga, aquella voz grave, como si él se lo hubiera susurrado al oído hace tan solo unos segundos. 

Muerto.

Neji Hyuga, el amor de su vida, estaba muerto. 

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral, odiaba recordar aquel día, las pesadillas nunca habían parado ni tampoco los recuerdos, trayendo a colación las horribles sensaciones que había experimentado aquel día, junto con espasmos desgarradores que amenazaban con hacerla romper en llanto. 

La guerra la había cambiado para siempre. 

Se aclaró la garganta –Ya estamos en el capítulo 40, avanzamos rápido, ¿eh, Neji? – Le sonrió aunque este no pudiera verla, abriendo el libro en la página correspondiente –Este es tu capitulo favorito aunque no quieras admitirlo, después de todo, eres un romántico sin remedio aunque lo niegues a muerte – soltó una risita 

Un trueno ilumino el cielo y el sonido llego segundos después, retumbando en todo el lugar. 

La kunoichi levantó la vista del libro que había comenzado a leer solo para mirar la ventana por unos segundos antes de volver a bajarla para retomar la lectura con voz dócil. 

Fue entonces que pasó. 

–Ten... ten... Ten... ten... – su voz era apenas un susurro inaudible –Tenten... – 

Los ojos de la kunoichi se abrieron de par en par a la vez que se llenaban de lágrimas contenidas. 

Neji había abierto los ojos y estaba balbuceando. 

Ella estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo hablar bajito, desde siempre él le había hablado con un tono de voz bajo, moderado, tan íntimo que solo ella podía entenderlo y escucharlo. 

Sabía que tenía que llamar a las enfermeras o en todo caso, a Lady Tsunade pero se moría por abrazarlo y sentir su corazón latir contra su pecho, deleitarse con el sonido que demandaba que él estaba vivo. 

La felicidad, el alivio y todos los sentimientos positivos que de manera forzada había guardado en su interior en un intento de sofocar su pesimismo, salieron a la luz como si de una bomba de tiempo se tratara. 

Neji Hyuga había despertado. 

–S-si – tartamudeo mientras se acercaba más a la camilla –Si, Neji. Soy Tenten. Estoy aquí – 

Neji se levantó con dificultad, se sentó en la camilla recostándose contra la pared y la admiró con esos ojos tan peculiares que poseía mientras su vista poco a poco comenzaba a despertar junto a todos sus sentidos. 

Una sonrisa triste se formó en el rostro de la maestra en armas, mientras se sentaba junto a él en la camilla, sus dedos rozaron con delicadeza la mano ajena y se regocijó al sentir el calor del cuerpo humano que comenzaba a reactivarse poco a poco. 

No podemos culparla por no importarle nada más y lanzarse a abrazarlo con delicadeza de no lastimarlo. 

El sentir el leve calor que comenzaba a extenderse del cuerpo de su amado hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza a la vez que sus mejillas sonrojadas comenzaran a mojarse por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cual lluvia sin descanso. 

–Dios, Neji – murmuró entrecortadamente –No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé, ni lo mucho que le rogué a todos los dioses para que sobrevivas... No sabes cuantas noches en vela estuve aquí para no dejarte solo, ni de todas las cosas que me perdí por hacerlo – 

Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello masculino con delicadeza, se moría por abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo, pero sabía que eso sería contraproducente para su herida que, según sabia comenzaba a mejorar, pero tampoco debía exagerar de eso. 

Lloró en su hombro unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Él, en su despertar comprendía casi poco o nada del suceso, estaba desorientado, solamente comprendía el hecho de que Tenten lo abrazaba mientras lloraba. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuál era su último recuerdo? 

Su cabeza ardió en un dolor punzante. No recordaba demasiado, ni siquiera entendía la situación actual. Se limitó a esperar que ella se calme, y cuando esto sucedió, ella volvió a hablar con una insistencia arrasadora, con un gran tono que incluso se asemejaba a la súplica. 

–Sin embargo, yo... ¡No me arrepiento de nada! ¡Cada plegaria fue oída! ¡Cada noche en vela valió la pena! ¡Cada acontecimiento al que no fui se puede repetir y será aún mejor con tu presencia a mi lado! ¡Haría todo exactamente igual una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez! – Guardó silencio por un momento, abrazándolo solo un poco más fuerte –Pero por el amor de Dios, no vuelvas a dejarme sola Neji – 

Y como si sus cuerpos ardieran en las mismísimas llamas del infierno, Tenten se separó con fuerza de él, levantándose de la camilla casi al instante, casi parecía que había recordado algo sumamente importante. 

Pero la mano del Hyuga la detuvo. 

– ¿A dónde vas? – Inquirió temeroso de ser abandonado, sus sentidos aún estaban demasiado apagados como para identificar el lugar en donde se encontraban – ¿Dónde estamos? –

La kunoichi le sonrió, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un perfecto rojo carmesí que no fueron notados por el genio, quien aún estaba desorientado, su mente se negaba a darle su último recuerdo y en la parte inferior de su pecho sentía un ardor punzante. 

–Estamos en el hospital, Neji. Iré a traer a las enfermeras, vuelvo pronto. – informó 

Extrañamente, un frio extraordinario lo invadió cuando ella soltó su mano y salió por la puerta del lugar a toda prisa. 

══════•>✾<•══════

Tres días. 

Habían sido tres días en total. 

Habían pasado tres días desde que Neji despertó, y curiosamente tres desde que ella había salido de la aldea a causa de una misión corta, causando que ahora esté en su habitación, recostada en la cama mirando el techo mientras su cuerpo se rehusaba a dormir. 

Una vez dio aviso a las enfermeras, estas prácticamente la corrieron del hospital, no supo mucho después de eso, solo fue consciente de que un ANBU apareció frente a ella casi al instante y que minutos después se encontraba saliendo de la aldea junto con Shino Aburame.

Tenten era una kunoichi entrenada, pero, el cansancio de no haber dormido adecuadamente por más de seis meses ¿le había pasado la factura? La respuesta es no. Sus sentidos estaban más alerta que nunca, su corazón vagaba inquieto, tal vez solo un poco más que su mente, la cual le gritaba que saliera de ese lugar y que fuera a visitar a cierta persona. 

Se levantó de su cama y se arregló con tranquilidad. Tomó un conjunto parecido al que usaba en el hospital; unos pantalones holgados negros y una blusa manga larga, esta vez color blanca que se ajustaba a su figura femenina con gusto y delicadeza. Dejo su cabello suelto por pereza, sus pequeñas ondas caían por su espalda y parte de los hombros con gracia, mientras su flequillo le daba un aspecto añiñado. 

Tomo un paraguas y unos cuantos pergaminos por precaución antes de salir de su casa, que quedaba medianamente lejos del hospital. El camino hasta el lugar lo disfruto con calma, el olor a tierra mojada y a humedad que se colaba por su olfato, la vista de las calles siendo bañadas por la lluvia le era un analgésico espectacular para la situación en la que se encontraba.

Estaba sumamente ansiosa por ver a Neji de nuevo. 

Deseaba con tanto anhelo ver sus ojos perla brillando victoriosos por la batalla contra la muerta, anhelaba tocar su piel solo para deleitarse con el calor que esta emanase y anhelaba escucharlo hablar, solo para recordarse con cierto egoísmo que él no la había abandonado. 

Su corazón latía desbocado, sus piernas le temblaban a cada paso que daba y su mente le gritaba desquiciadamente que corriera para llegar más rápido. Mantuvo la compostura por unos minutos, hasta que la situación la desbordó por completo, obligándola a saltar de techo en techo para llegar aún más rápido, pues su mente le había jugado una terrible pasada. 

"–¿Y si su cuerpo no haya resistido los tratamientos y en realidad falleció poco después de despertar, pero no te lo han podido avisar porque estuviste de misión todo este tiempo? –" 

Tenía que asegurarse de que él seguía con ella. Tenía que llegar a como dé lugar al hospital y cerciorarse por sí misma de que todo estaba bien. No podía perderlo de nuevo, no podía perder a Neji otra vez, se rehusaba. 

La desesperación se hizo presente, las manos comenzaron a temblarle mientras saltaba y el paraguas que alguna vez poseyó lo dejo caer al suelo ni bien saltó por primera vez. El cabello se le pegaba a la cara y su ropa al cuerpo, el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, pero aun así no se detuvo. 

Llegó al hospital con ese sentimiento palpitando en su interior, las enfermeras la miraron con extrañeza pero no comentaron nada por su comportamiento, Tenten anotó su nombre sobre la planilla de visitas mojando el papel de forma descuidada y se encaminó a la habitación del Hyuga con cierto temor. 

Al abrir la puerta lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron con grandeza al ver sentado contra el espaldero de la cama, su cabello ya no era largo como anteriormente, le llegaba los hombros en un corte pulcro y vestía la típica bata del hospital. 

Ni siquiera ella fue consciente de en qué momento su respiración se cortó mientras contemplada como si fuera un ser extremadamente divino -y para ella, ciertamente lo era- al chico en la camilla, quien tenía las parpados cerrados, demostrando una inmensa tranquilidad. 

–Neji... – murmuró con la voz entrecortada

Fue ahí, cuando los preciosos ojos perla se abrieron con una lentitud exasperante, haciendo que su impaciencia por ver la vida desbordando de esos ojos aumentara con cada milisegundo que tardaba el Hyuga. 

Entonces sucedió.

Sus piernas temblaron con fuerza junto con sus manos, la respiración se le cortó al instante y las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos como si hubiera presenciado el acto más conmocionante de su vida, y ciertamente, presentía que así era. 

Neji la admiró, en silencio. 

Su cabello castaño estaba suelto, era bastante largo -mucho más que la última vez que se lo vio de esa forma-, le caía por los hombros y parte de la cintura, su ropa estaba completamente empapada junto con su cabello, su rostro detonaba cansancio, las remarcadas ojeras y la piel pálida la delataban como un niño pequeño a sus padres. 

Aquel rostro que alguna vez vio jovial, feliz, lleno de energía y vibras positivas ahora se veía cansado, abrumado, conmocionado. Totalmente diferente a lo que alguna vez habría visto en toda su vida y aquello causó una punzada en su pecho, y no, esta vez no se trataban de las estacas. 

Sin embargo, contrario a su rostro cansado y ajado, sus ojos, en vez de chocolates, se veían avellanas, con un ligero destello de luz cruzando en ellos, un destello de esperanza, un destello que detonaba que toda la espera había valido más la pena. 

Su expresión era de completo asombro, podía ver a la perfección como el tono avellana se derretía lentamente a la par que las lágrimas se abrían paso entre su vista, nublándola con delicadeza y suma lentitud. Las lágrimas amontonadas en los mismos de a poco, solo lograban que sus pestañas se vean más mullidas y que sus ojos brillen con aún más fuerza, realzando el brillo de la esperanza que surcaba en los orbes de la joven.

Para Neji fue así, lo vio todo en cámara lenta, cada una de sus expresiones abriéndose paso en ese fino y maltrecho rostro de manera lenta y delicada, como si realmente la expresividad de la chica se haya ralentizado para su deleite personal. 

–Neji – llamó con un hilo de voz –Neji, por favor, háblame. – Fue entonces que en sus oídos retumbó el tono de desesperación que empleaba la joven –Por favor, Neji... – volvió a suplicar

No dijo nada, no pudo decir nada debido a la conmoción. 

Simplemente parecía que las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta, su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y se sentía congelado ante la imagen que estaba presenciando. Estaba completamente paralizado e hipnotizado por los ojos avellana, que brillaban como nunca antes, a pesar de que el resto de su poseedora estuviera completamente mojada y demacrada. 

Ella se largó a llorar en ese mismo instante, con sus manos temblando, acunó su mejilla con lentitud, sus dedos magullados debido al uso de las armas, su piel ligeramente áspera en aquella zona rozando con la suya completamente suave desencadenaron una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, la cual logró que sus sentidos despertaran de aquel ensoñamiento y lograra pronunciar una sola palabra, aquella que era la única que rondaba su mente en aquel momento. 

–Tenten. –

Aquella palabra fue la que desencadenó los millones de sollozos que salieron de los labios de la joven, quien bajó la cabeza con vergüenza mientras las lágrimas caían a la camilla junto con las gotas de agua que resbalaban por todo su cuerpo, el mismo que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, como si de una hoja se tratara, aunque no fuera a causa del frío. 

Su corazón latió desembocado nuevamente su respiración se volvió un tremendo desastres, su voz, joder, su voz diciendo su nombre, demonios, Neji estaba vivo y la estaba llamando por su nombre. Nada podía hacerla más feliz en ese momento, nada podría conmocionarla a tal punto como eso. 

Nada más, nadie más, solo él.

Neji se replanteaba la posibilidad de que siguiera siendo un genio, tal vez las estacas le habían matado varias neuronas sin que él se diera cuenta. 

La culpa que poco a poco se instalaba en su pecho se lo estaba comiendo vivo, por lo que con su mano, aun con varias agujas y sueros conectadas, le tomó de la mejilla a la joven, acariciándola con el pulgar mientras el dedo era bañado por las lágrimas de la misma. Aquella acción tan significativa logró que las lágrimas salieran con mucha más fuerza, y que los sollozos se escucharan aún más fuerte, desconcertándolo pues él quería lograr el consuelo. 

Odiaba ser la razón del llanto de la kunoichi, quien siempre se mostraba alegre ante él, aun cuando todo le parecía oscuro y en sus días más deprimentes una sonrisa de la joven bastaba para arreglar todo mal producido por cualquier otro. Se sentía terrible por haberle arrebatado esa sonrisa tan hermosa y característica de ella, por haberla preocupado, por haberla dejado en tal estado que había dejado de cuidar de sí misma -lo cual era evidente viendo su rostro- por haberla hecho llorar.

El corazón le estrujaba con el dolor más infernal en el pecho, -y no, esta vez no era por sufrir un colapso en el sistema nervioso- mientras escuchaba como los sollozos de la chica salían sin traba alguna, lloraba como una niña pequeña, ¡jamás la había visto llorar así! Era un sentimiento de culpa y a la vez de dolor por verla en tal estado deplorable, mientras ella intentaba ocultar su rostro con el cabello, a pesar de que su mano siga acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. 

Odiaba verla inconsolable, y una vocecilla traicionera le sugirió que así había sido por mucho tiempo, que por mucho tiempo ella se había guardado todo el llanto, la conocía y sabía que ella odiaba verse débil, por lo que ella no había buscado consuelo, había mantenido su dolor oculto. La conocía demasiado bien, y le dolía enormemente el ser quien le cause ese estado, ser la razón por la cual ella no hubiera buscado consuelo debido a su orgullo.

Pero, Neji Hyuga tenía una parte egoísta.

Esa misma parte se sentía bien con esa situación, por el simple hecho de que eso significaba que ella lo había estado esperando todo este tiempo, que ella no había perdido la esperanza, que ella no estaba ahí de casualidad pues aun cuando él rozaba la muerte ella estaba ahí para él. Le recordó que lo primero que vio al despertar fue a ella, le recordó a todas las veces que ella estuvo junto a él, que ella lo apoyó aun siendo el mayor gilipollas de la historia ninja, tal vez superando al gilipollas que armó aquella guerra. 

Ella no había perdido la esperanza jamás. Ella nunca lo había abandonado como creyó que sucedería -¿Por qué demonios pensó eso?- una vez que muriera. Ella no lo abandonó. Ella lo esperó. Y ahora, ella se encontraba llorando porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos, había visto como la vida se abría paso en esos ojos perla y aquello la hizo comportarse de esa forma. 

Lo entendía a la perfección y le alegró hacerlo. 

Porque eso implicaba que Neji significaba algo para Tenten.

Y ese pensamiento le hizo sentir tan jodidamente feliz.

Su corazón dejó de lado la culpa y se centró en la cercanía de su cuerpo con el de la kunoichi, a duras penas su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que lo que alguna vez sintió en su vida entera, ante la cercanía tan cómoda y el pensamiento que acababa de llegar a su mente.

Dejó que su parte egoísta se haga cargo de la situación, por lo que cerró los ojos con lentitud, disfrutando de ese contacto tan cómodamente cálido que hizo que toda su piel se erizara, demonios se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

Si. Definitivamente así debía sentirse el estar en casa.

Ella lo hacía sentir como en casa, ella le daba esa sensación de comodidad que no había recibido ni siquiera de su familia y aquello le erizaba hasta la médula. 

Tenten levantó la cabeza, y se acercó aún más a él, sus alientos chocaban y sus ojos se encontraron como nunca antes, ambos mirándose con un brillo expectantemente analizador, absortos en los orbes del otro y en lo mucho que transmitían. Sus respiraciones chocaban, ambos completamente ansiosos, ambos respirando con dificultad y con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora. 

–Necesito... necesito pedirte algo... – susurró de manera que solo él pudiera escucharlo, un susurro débil que surco de aquellos labios secos que en aquel momento le parecían muy apetecibles –Nunca vuelvas a dejarme sola, te lo ruego. –

El corazón del shinobi comenzó a latir nuevamente con demasiada fuerza ante tal pedido por parte de la kunoichi. Sabía que más que un pedido, era un ruego, -ella misma se lo había especificado-, tanto como también sabía que esa no había sido una respuesta, sino una promesa.

¿Su respuesta? La atrajo hacia él con delicadeza y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos a pesar de que esté húmeda, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro e inspiró su olor femenino con fuerza, llenándose de aquel aroma que le había comenzado a agradar desde quién sabe cuándo. Ella simplemente se aferró a su bata de hospital, mientras su cabeza ladeada se apoyaba en su pecho, volviéndose adicta a escuchar los latidos de su corazón. 

Se quedaron abrazados durante más tiempo del que planearon, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo ajeno y el latir desembocado de ambos corazones.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Ambos sabían todo lo que conllevaba la situación, el peso en sus corazones que cargaban al prometer algo tan significativo para los dos.

La promesa de no abandonarse mutuamente.

Fue el momento más emotivo de sus vidas, la leve respiración del chico y las lágrimas de ella que mojaban sus ropas en silencio, el silencio más reconfortante que jamás existió, vagamente interrumpido por el sonido -en cierta forma tranquilizante- de la lluvia.

Solo se separaron cuando él se quejó levemente de la herida sin darse cuenta, soltando un pequeño sonido que aclaraba que la misma no estaba del todo curada, fue cuanto la fémina se separó con lentitud, como si temiera que se fuera a romper o desaparecer frente a ella.

Se miraron a los ojos por momentos que parecieron horas, ella estaba tan aliviada de ver esos ojos perla inexpresivamente teñidos con el brillo de la vida, y él estaba tan complacido de ver esos ojos avellana teñidos con el alivio, el cariño de tenerlo ahí consigo.

La primera en desviar la mirada fue Tenten, el bochorno comenzaba a hacer eco en su cuerpo, por lo que mejillas comenzaron a calentarse y ponerse rojas nuevamente, pero esta vez no por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Neji frunció levemente el ceño al verla desviar la mirada, por lo que levanto su mano lentamente y acunó la mejilla de la joven con suma delicadeza, haciendo que sus miradas choquen nuevamente. La miró a los ojos con intensidad.

Le quería decir tantas cosas, tantas palabras que se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, le quería decir que también la había extrañado, que había escuchado todos y cada uno de sus monólogos y de los párrafos de los libros que le leía aunque ni el mismo se explicaba cómo.

Pero había algo más que no sabía cómo decir, o mejor dicho, pedir.

Por primera vez en su vida, Neji Hyuga quería pedirle algo a Tenten.

Por primera vez en la vida el necesitaba que ella acepte su pedido con insistencia, tanto que sentía que si no lo hacía fallecería en el mismo instante en el que ella dé una respuesta negativa.

Estiró una de sus manos hasta la mesita de luz que estaba junto a la camilla y del cajón sacó un objeto interesante. Aquel objeto que le había pedido a su tío antes de partir de la guerra, aquel objeto que había sido encontrado entre sus pertenencias y que había sido puesto en aquel cajón. 

Eran dos collares, uno poseía el símbolo del yin y el otro el del yang, ambos bañados en oro y plata, sin embargo, mostraban un aspecto humilde pero de buen ver. Los collares se juntaban, atrayéndose como si de un imán se tratara, formando un solo amuleto del yin y el yang unidos.

Suspiró, estaba muy nervioso pero lo ignoró, algo le decía que aquel era el momento acertado para comenzar con lo que tenía pensado hacer desde antes de ir a enfrentar a Uchiha Madara, de hecho, tenía aquel plan desde los dieciséis y medio.

–Tú. – le dijo en un susurro –Eres la luz, que hay en mi oscuridad –le puso el amuleto negro en su mano, y con sus dedos rozo la piel de la chica al cerrarle la mano sobre el amuleto –Y yo, soy la oscuridad que hay en tu luz. –

El Hyuga vio con deleite como las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron aún más ante el tacto que le proporcionaba, su rostro se iluminó nuevamente y sus pupilas delataban la curiosidad presente. Detonaban ese destello de incomprensión, pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad por la situación.

Se veía tan hermosa con esa expresión en su rostro.

El cabello castaño le caía lentamente por la cara comenzando a secarse, mientras sus pupilas avellana se derretían ante la curiosidad y la incomprensión, con su pulgar le acarició la mejilla lentamente bajo esa mirada abochornada y curiosa.

–Neji... yo... – finalmente encontró su voz –La verdad yo no entiendo, ¿Qué significa esto? –

Había llegado el momento y no se encontraba realmente preparado, trago saliva de manera disimulada y buscó la otra mano de la fémina, quien aceptó gustosa el tacto. Las cosquillas en su estómago se hicieron presentes como nunca antes al sentir la cálida mano de la kunoichi.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía que hacerlo en ese preciso instante.

Tenía que decirlo porque si no lo hacía en ese instante todo el valor que de golpe llegó a él mientras su cuerpo volvía a sentirse vivo lo abandonaría nuevamente.

–Significa... –su tono de voz era realmente bajo –Que yo te estoy pidiendo que –

El sonido de un trueno retumbó en las paredes del lugar a la par que la luz cegadora lograba que ambos cerrasen los ojos con rapidez. 

–Tenten-san. El Hokage le necesita. – dijo una voz, un ANBU, el mismo que le había llamado la vez pasada –Es de suma importancia, su presencia es requerida de inmediato. –

Supo que Neji siguió hablando aun cuando el trueno se escuchó por sobre su voz, y cuando estuvo a punto de pedirle que repita lo que le había dicho, apareció aquel ANBU, y por mucho que quisiera quedarse junto al joven de ojos perlas, cuando el deber llamaba, no se podía dejarlo en espera. 

Se levantó de su lugar a la par que el cazador desaparecía en una nube de humo, pero algo la apresó y le hizo dar media vuelta. Sus mejillas se volvieron a encender, el tacto de las manos suaves del joven contra su brazo le dio cosquillas y envió una corriente eléctrica que logró que sus piernas temblaran cual gelatina.

Como si eso no bastara, sus ojos se encontraron y en la mirada color perla podía ver algo que no había visto antes. Una calidez extra, como si esos ojos tan peculiares estén destilando un sentimiento arrasador y como si el peso de los mismos era tan grande como para no soportar tal carga.

Como si aquella petición fuera la más importante de su vida, como si él estuviera debatiéndose entre el rechazo o la victoria, como si Neji estuviera a punto de desfallecer si la respuesta era negativa.

Fue solo un segundo, un pequeño momento en el cual vio la inseguridad pasar por esos ojos que amaba con demasía.

Dicha inseguridad desapareció cuando el poseedor de dichos ojos se aclaró la garganta y susurró nuevamente unas palabras mientras le sostenía una mirada mucho más significativa que la anterior.

–Tenten, necesito saber si aceptas. – 

Por su parte ella no podía hablar, sus piernas temblaban como nunca y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, por fin entendía lo que sentía Hinata.

Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban más calientes que nunca, sus ojos chocaban con los del hombre que amaba y por mucho que quisiera no podía rehuirle la mirada.

Por alguna razón estaba bastante nerviosa.

Sin embargo, le costó sólo unos segundos recomponerse del ligero shock que le provocó la intensidad del momento y encontrar su voz nuevamente.

–L-lo acepto, Neji. – obviamente se refería al collar, lo apretó aún más contra su mano y le sonrió con dulzura al chico –Ahora debo irme. –

Hizo el ademán de levantarse nuevamente, pero el agarre de Neji se lo impidió de vuelta. Dirigió su mirada al joven quien sonreía levemente, buscó en los ojos del chico alguna emoción y se sorprendió de encontrar un sentimiento que nuevamente no pudo descifrar, sin embargo se veía hermoso.

Muy cálido y hermoso.

Neji Hyuga se veía jodidamente feliz, como nunca antes.

–Volveré pronto, lo prometo. –

Juntando todo el valor posible, se levantó y le dio un suave beso en la frente libre de marca alguna, cuando se separaron le regaló una sonrisa llena de ternura y cariño, justo como la intensidad del momento aclamaba.

Neji se sorprendió, abrió los ojos con grandeza y soltó el agarre que ejercía sobre ella debido al asombro y el bochorno que se hacía presente en su rostro, una leve curvatura se formó en sus labios ante el sentimiento invadido. 

Y entonces, ella también desapareció con rapidez, dejando marcada su presencia en el Hyuga para siempre. 

══════•>✾<•══════

Nuevamente lluvia, parecía que sería un mes realmente lluvioso y gris, incluso más de lo esperado. 

–Tenten-san, ¿Qué hacemos? – llamó un chunin con ojos marrones 

–Atacar. Llegaran aquí pronto, solo tenemos que resistir hasta que se cansen, la aldea está a dos kilómetros de aquí, una vez se cansen correremos a la misma. – ordenó con decisión 

Le habían asignado una misión de Rango B, su tarea y la del escuadrón que le asignaron consistía en llevar un pergamino en el cual se encuentran como mínimo quinientos documentos de real importancia con el sello del Hokage a Sunakagure, a la vuelta ellos llevarían a Konoha uno con la misma cantidad de documentos con el sello del Kazegake. 

Se le asignó líder de la misión, pues los demás disponibles eran chunin recién graduados, y ella era la única con más experiencia, por lo que en teoría tenía dos misiones, asegurar los pergaminos y encaminar a los nuevos. 

Tal como había previsto, unos maleantes que los perseguían desde hace dos kilómetros encontraron su escondite y los atacaron. Ella sacó sus pergaminos y dio órdenes concisas a los demás mientras se enfrascaban en una batalla.. 

De un momento a otro le habían arrebatado el Bo que estaba utilizando, partiéndolo en dos como si de una vara de cereal se tratase, se puso en guardia y comenzaron una batalla en taijutsu. Su oponente era terriblemente malo, raras veces lograba encestar golpes, pero las veces lo lograba, la dejaban como si hubiera recibido dos en vez de uno. 

Desvió la mirada por un segundo a sus compañeros, los tres enfrascados por completo en la batalla, dicho acto fue aprovechado por el enemigo, le lanzó un puñetazo que apenas pudo esquivar, lo miró y lanzó una patada que fue esquivada, su oponente aprovechó eso para tomarla del tobillo y lanzarla lejos con una fuerza casi inhumana. 

Dio a parar contra un árbol, su espalda se golpeó contra el tronco mientras oía a los lejos como sus compañeros la llamaban preocupados. La vista se le distorsionaba con la lluvia y sus sentidos andaban totalmente desorientados debido al impacto.

Fue un momento, un único, jodido y maldito momento de descuido la que la llevó a esa situación tan dolorosamente vergonzosa, se suponía que tenía que cuidar a los novatos, no que ellos la cuidaran a ella. Maldijo internamente mientras con esfuerzo intentaba levantarse del suelo. 

Ese golpe había sido fuerte. Si no se equivocaba había sido lanzada como cinco metros lejos de donde se enfrascaba la pelea, y el impacto había sido doloroso. 

Con sus oídos zumbantes de forma leve y sus brazos como en posición fetal, enfocó su vista en el collar del cual no se había separado desde que le fue regalado, todo le parecía temblar, el barro se colaba por su cuerpo mientras la lluvia caía impasible sobre todo el lugar, dejándola temblando no solo de dolor logrando que cierre los ojos con fuerza. 

Al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró, detrás de toda la tempestad, el barro y el frío, con el collar. Miró su forma y sus detalles mientras en su cabeza resonó la frase "Extraño a Neji" y su memoria le recordaba que tan pronto pasaron tres días desde que el mismo despertó y uno desde que ella pudo verlo, hablar con él y abrazarlo, la mandaron a aquella misión que había durado casi seis semanas. No porque Suna este tan lejos, sino por los documentos que el Kazekage tuvo que leer y organizar, bien que pudieron tardar dos meses con su cantidad. 

Al mirar el collar, instintivamente recordó los ojos perla del chico que amaba, aquellos que con tanto brillo le habían rogado que se quede con el objeto, nunca olvidaría deleitarse con el recuerdo de la vida desbordando de esos ojos inexpresivos. 

Fue en ese momento que, en ese pequeño instante en que el sonido de la lluvia le recordó a ese momento, como si de pronto ella se hallara en esa habitación de hospital, con Neji frente a ella, mirándola con esa mirada tan dulce, una que estaba segura no había sido dirigida a nadie más que a ella. 

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente y vio el collar que comenzaba a mancharse de barro junto con su ropa y su dignidad, no pudo evitar sonreír como toda una quinceañera ante esa visión tan jodidamente hermosa que le había regalado el genio al despertar de su coma. 

No. 

Ella no se iba a rendir en ese momento. 

No cuando Neji la estaba esperando en la Aldea. 

No cuando él le había dado ese collar como símbolo de su promesa mutua, la cual era nunca abandonar al otro. No cuando había recordado dicha promesa. No cuando ella tiene que volver a Konoha para cumplir su promesa. 

No. Ella jamás defraudaría el lema que con tanto anhelo Gai-sensei les había dejado desde sus días de genin. 

Se levantó del suelo con decisión, ocultó a simple vista el collar por debajo de sus ropas y sacó más pergaminos para continuar con la batalla limpiamente. Iba a cumplir con su misión de manera exitosa, lo iba a hacer contra viento o marea, y este caso, maleantes con un taijutsu realmente malo, pero una fuerza sobrehumana. 

══════•>✾<•══════

Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca confusa, entreabrió los labios y ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha ante la confusión formada dentro suyo debido a la afirmación de la rubia. 

–¿Qué? – preguntó atónita 

Ino soltó una risita –Lo que oíste, Tenten. Neji ha salido del hospital hace cinco días. Ahora sigue su tratamiento en los terrenos de su clan. – 

Bajó la mirada a las flores que había pagado recientemente, ¿tanto tiempo había estado ausente? Solo fueron cinco semanas, casi seis en las que salió para esa misión fastidiosamente larga y que logró ser un completo éxito. 

A su vez la Yamanaka sonreía con burla mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador de la floristería, fue divertido darle la noticia a la castaña y ver su expresión confundida al informarse que, si se había perdido de mucho en esas seis semanas. 

–Genial. – Murmuró con sarcasmo –Ahora se va a enfadar conmigo... – 

La rubia soltó una carcajada ante esa afirmación por parte de su amiga, le deseo suerte con el Hyuga de manera sugerente y Tenten salió de la tienda, segundos después de hacerlo se encontró con dos pares de ojos perlas. 

–Tenten-san. – Saludó Hinata –Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, no sabía que tu misión ya había terminado. – 

–¿Ella es Tenten? ¿La compañera de Neji onii-sama? – Preguntó Hanabi con una expresión curiosa –Sí que es bonita. – 

–Hinata, hola. Si, créeme que estoy aliviada de que haya terminado. Fue tan extensa como cansadora. – Saludó con una sonrisa cordial mientras sostenía el ramo de girasoles contra su pecho 

–Pues realmente me alegro de que ya estés en la Aldea, Tenten-san – comentó Hinata con una sonrisa tímida, tenía la mirada baja como siempre, su timidez no se le quitaría nunca, pero al menos ya hablaba sin tartamudear 

–Gracias, Hinata – fue entonces que reparó en la otra castaña – ¿Te llamabas Hanabi, verdad? Creo que no nos hemos presentado como es debido, mi nombre es Tenten y – fue abruptamente interrumpida 

– ¡POR KAMISAMA! ¡Mira onee-sama! ¡Mira! – señaló el cuello de Tenten con un dedo 

Hinata, aun con la mirada baja, regañó a su hermana –Hanabi... no señales a Tenten-san, es de mala educación – levantó la mirada y con rapidez se la dirigió a su hermana menor 

– ¡Es que no lo estás viendo, onee-sama! ¡Mira! ¡Mira el collar que tiene Tenten! – señaló con más insistencia 

La maestra en armas apretó el ramo de flores contra su pecho de manera instintiva, ¿Qué tenía de malo el collar de Neji? ¿Y porque señalarlo con tanta insistencia? Comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda cuando Hinata miró el objeto señalado y una expresión de asombro la llenó por completo, burlando la expresión gentil que tenía y reemplazandola por una sorprendida. 

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Hanabi seguía señalando el collar con el dedo y Hinata parecía haber visto un fantasma. Estaba completamente blanca, sus ojos perla abiertos de par en par y Tenten juró que por un minuto sus labios se entreabrieron de manera precipitada, para luego volver a cerrarse casi al instante debido al shock. 

–T-tenten-san... – murmuro asombrada –Y-yo, no sabía que tú y Neji-niisan... – y la frase se quedó suspendida en el aire por unos segundos –F-felicidades. – lo último lo dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas 

Ahora sí que Tenten estaba más perdida que león en rancho. 

Primero que nada, ¿Cómo sabía Hinata que Neji había tenido que ver con el objeto que colgaba de su cuello? Segundo, ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendida por ver el collar? Y tercero, ¿Qué demonios significaba su última frase? 

–Ehhh, ¿Gracias? – comentó sin entender por completo 

–¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No lo puedo creer! – Exclamó Hanabi dando saltitos –Siempre supe que no era normal que las pocas veces que mi primo hablara, sea justamente para mencionarte – las mejillas de Tenten se sonrojaron ¿Neji hablaba de ella en su casa? –¡Por Kami! Nunca creí que no nos diría sobre esto. – 

–¿De qué estamos hablando? – preguntó Tenten, harta de verse como una estúpida 

–¡Pues de tu compromiso con Neji-nii-sama! – saltó Hanabi 

Sus piernas temblaron cual gelatina a la par que su sonrojo aumentó el doble, apretó un poco más el ramo contra su pecho y con la mano izquierda comenzó a jugar con el collar que le había dado el Hyuga.

¿Acaso él les había contado a sus primas sobre su promesa? 

Imposible. Neji no era tan abierto con ellas, lo conocía demasiado como para creerse que le había contado a sus primas algo tan privado y significativo así porque sí. 

– ¿Hablas de la promesa? – inquirió aturdida, pues no encontraba otra respuesta 

– ¡Llámalo como quieras! Compromiso, promesa, sentar cabeza. Al final todo termina igual. – comentó la Hyuga menor 

– ¿Qué? – 

Su boca se abrió en una perfecta "o" y por un momento sintió que el ramo se le resbalaba de las manos. ¿Cómo que "sentar cabeza"? ¿A qué demonios se refería Hanabi? Estaba más confundida que nunca y no se iría sin respuestas. 

Hinata pareció notar que ella no entendía nada del asunto, volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa y se llevó la mano al pecho con pesar, codeó a su hermana con su brazo y una vez que ambas compartieron miradas la menor se calló. 

–Tenten-san – nombró con cautela – ¿Acaso tú no sabes el significado del collar? – 

Esta vez fue el turno de abrir los ojos como platos de la castaña, quien se puso nuevamente nerviosa, dejó de juguetear con el dije del collar y miró asombrada a la peliazul, quien la miraba con cautela y preocupación. 

–Y-yo... – tartamudeo debido a las miradas inquisitivas de las hermanas –En realidad creo que no... – confesó con cierto tono de preocupación 

Ambas hermanas compartieron miradas sorprendidas, Hanabi comenzó a murmurar algo de que eso se debía a la anti-sociabilidad de su primo y que era un idiota, rápidamente Hinata volvió a codearla con discreción y luego de volver a compartir miradas se dirigieron a ella. 

–P-pues... en todo caso, creo que deberías de hablar con Neji-niisan – sugirió Hinata con un hilo de voz, más blanca que un papel 

–Está en la mansión. – Rápidamente Hanabi respondió a la incógnita que se formó en la castaña –Nosotras iremos de compras, pero creo que sabes el camino. – le sonrió forzadamente 

–Eso haré, Hinata, Hanabi. – Les sonrió con incomodidad –Gracias, si me disculpan – rodeo a ambas y caminó con rapidez con dirección a los terrenos del clan Hyuga

Más le valía a Neji tener una buena explicación. 

══════•>✾<•══════

–Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí, ¿Tenten-san, verdad? – 

Ni bien cruzó el umbral del lugar, una voz la recibió, se le puso la piel de gallina y giró su cuerpo para ver a quien le hablaba, rápidamente hizo una reverencia al darse cuenta que era el Líder del Clan. 

–Hiashi-sama. – Se levantó de la reverencia, sonriéndole al patriarca –En efecto, ese es mi nombre, Señor. – 

El mayor fijó su vista en su pecho, y ella supo que lo que veía era el collar que Neji le había regalado. 

–Genial, más personas que conocen su significado. – pensó con fastidio 

– ¿Vienes a visitar a mi sobrino? – preguntó el hombre apartando la vista del objeto 

–Así es, Hiashi-sama – 

Nuevamente incomoda, apretó el ramo de girasoles contra su pecho en un tic nervioso casi imperceptible. Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. Tuvo la misma sensación que sintió cuando Hinata y Hanabi la atravesaron con sus ojos perlas, el mismo efecto; sentirse expuesta y vulnerable. ¿Por qué los Hyuga tenían que tener una mirada tan inquisitiva siempre? 

"–Tú quisiste enamorarte de un Hyuga, abstente a las consecuencias –" le dijo su voz interior con burla 

Bien, eso era cierto. 

Bueno, no del todo. 

Ella no quiso enamorarse de Neji, simplemente pasó, nunca pensó que eso podría ocurrirle a ella, el típico cliché de enamorarse del chico frio, -o en el caso del Hyuga, insípido- y también de su compañero de equipo. Había crecido viendo como Sakura sufría año tras año por el hecho de enamorarse de su compañero de equipo, y claro que ella no quería eso para sí misma. 

No, claro que no estaba en sus planes pero claro que el destino tenía otros para ella. 

"–Incluso suenas como él. –" 

Tenía que comenzar a callar a esa vocecita suya o le contestaría en voz alta y eso sí que sería raro. Y por otro lado, estaba que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. 

Además de que cuando Neji la miraba no se sentía para nada intimidada. Podía mirar esos preciosos ojos perla por horas y horas sin sentirse nada más que dichosa. 

–Está en su habitación, te llevaré con él. – 

Parpadeo varias veces, recordando que nadie menos que Hiashi Hyuga, el líder del Clan Hyuga, estaba delante suyo dirigiéndole la palabra. Sonrió avergonzada ante el hecho de haber olvidado algo tan importante. 

Tenten fue consciente de que esa no fue una pregunta, así que asintió con la cabeza, lo mejor era no decir nada al respecto del collar sin saber exactamente su significado. 

Ella lo siguió por un pasillo, por lo que caminaron en silencio mientras su mente divagaba en que podría significar el objeto.

Si bien Hanabi había mencionado algo que en cierta forma la emocionó, no creyó que fuera el caso, porque según había entendido ellas pensaron... Bueno no sabía con exactitud qué pensaron. 

No quería hacerse ideas erróneas. No sabía qué significaba el collar y el hecho de que el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuga lo haya mirado con detenimiento por unos minutos le causó aún más curiosidad. 

Su mente estaba completamente nublada. Lo único que le había pasado por la cabeza cuando él le dio el collar, fue que era el símbolo de la promesa que ambos se hicieron sin decir palabra, una promesa que significaba no dejar solo al otro nunca más. 

–Tenten-san, – el mayor paró en seco y se dio vuelta a mirarla –Esta es la habitación de Neji. – señaló una puerta de madera 

–Gracias, Hiashi-sama. – le sonrió con calma 

–No, Tenten-san. – dijo con un aire más ¿relajado? –Gracias a ti. – 

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el hombre formó una leve curvatura en sus labios, acompañada de una mirada llena de gratitud dirigida a ella. Luego de ello simplemente camino en la dirección contraria, dejándola sola frente a la puerta del genio. 

Esto ya era el colmo. La familia del chico estaba actuando demasiado raro para su gusto. 

Toco la puerta y escucho un "pase" del otro lado unos segundos después, por lo que la abrió, entró en el lugar y volvió a cerrarla detrás suyo. Tomó el valor suficiente, apretando un poco más el ramo de girasoles y avanzó hasta la cama en la que estaba sentado el Hyuga, leyendo un libro con tranquilidad. 

–Neji – llamó 

El mencionado no la miró. 

Parecía ¿nervioso? Le rehuía la mirada en su opinión, y sintió que cuando se acercó su cuerpo reaccionó de manera diferente a las otras veces. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para entender su comportamiento, ¿acaso el gran Neji Hyuga estaba avergonzado de ella? 

–Tenten. – Carraspeó para decirlo –Que alivio me da el hecho de que hayas vuelto de tu misión. ¿Por qué tardó tanto? –

Por todos los dioses. 

¿Acaso había sentido un toque de reclamo y preocupación en la voz del genio? 

–P-porque, bueno, había demasiados documentos y el Kazekage se tardó demasiado en revisarlos como era debido, además de que nos atacaron a la vuelta. – tartamudeó un poco

¿Por qué se sentía tan incómoda? ¿Y porque Neji se rehusaba a mirarla? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Necesitaba respuestas en ese preciso instante. 

–Entiendo. – fue la respuesta del castaño

Fue ahí que reparó en su vestimenta, tenía un pantalón ni tan holgado ni tan ajustado color gris oscuro, el mismo era largo por sobre sus tobillos, también vestía una especie de bata color celeste, dejando semi-abierta la parte de su pecho su torso estaba completamente vendada, al igual que su frente. 

El chico estaba recostado contra la cabecera de la cama y seguía sin mirarla ni una sola vez, mantenía la vista en su libro y se había limitado al silencio. 

Suficiente. 

Su paciencia tenía un límite. 

Ya había sido un día lo suficientemente raro como para que también Neji tenga esa actitud hacia ella, quería saber qué demonios significaba el collar, si era bueno o malo e irse de ahí lo más rápido posible. 

–Neji. – dijo su nombre con un tono que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera

–Dime. – respondió tranquilamente, aunque dentro suyo estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana. Conocía a Tenten y sabía que ese tono de voz era el que solía emplear para regañar a Lee o Gai-sensei, ¿Qué había hecho ahora? 

–Dime que significa el amuleto que me diste. –

Directo al punto. Sin rodeos. Sin endulzar las palabras y siendo bastante directa. 

El Hyuga levantó la mirada para dirigirla a ella, se veía bastante sorprendido, a pesar de que su rostro no era en lo absoluto expresivo, se dio cuenta de la mueca que hizo, una mueca de asombro casi imperceptible. 

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio. 

Pareciera que él intentaba buscar algún rastro de broma o juego en su persona, que buscaba alguna razón, algo que le indicara el porqué de su pregunta y ella se sintió desnuda ante él, ante su mirada, ante esos ojos tan endemoniadamente hermosos que buscaban una respuesta. 

Totalmente avergonzada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y un casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas, Tenten desvió la mirada a otro punto de la habitación, intentando cortar con la ligera tensión que se formó en el ambiente. Sin embargo, la mirada perla del chico la seguía atravesando desde su lugar y eso la puso aún más nerviosa, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo, dentro suyo ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de todo aquello. 

Y entonces, luego de unos tortuosos diez minutos, el silencio terminó con Neji, quien abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, un gesto que hacía cuando intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas, gesto que de hecho, no era común en él. Siempre que hablaba ya lo tenía todo pensado, o eran simples órdenes para alguna misión, nada fuera de otro mundo. 

Pero esto era diferente, completamente diferente. 

–Disculpa. ¿Qué? –

Se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró, como sospechaba, seguía con la mirada fija en ella, buscando una respuesta. 

–Hum, el collar... – murmuró avergonzada

–Lo sé, me lo dijiste pero... – la frase quedó en el aire, ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente hasta que Neji carraspeó –Significa que nos amamos. – 

Y el mundo de Tenten paró abruptamente.

Su cara se tiñó de un rojo vivo y las piernas le temblaron como lo hicieron cuando tuvo su primera misión fuera de la aldea, en la primera batalla que tuvo. No, eso no era cierto. Las piernas le temblaron muchísimo más que en aquella ocasión, una sensación se posó en su pecho, calentándolo por completo y distribuyendo ese calor por todo su cuerpo, en especial por su cara, dando paso a que las mariposas vuelen por todo este, por si no fuera ya suficiente que lo hicieran en su estómago. 

Su corazón dio un vuelco. 

Su respiración era un tremendo desastre, mientras aquella sensación que denominó mariposas recorría su cuerpo como si se tratara de un escalofrío, pero mucho más placentero y romántico. Un verdadero sube y baja de emociones que amenazaba con su estabilidad tanto emocional como física, pues estaba segura de que sus piernas la abandonarían en cualquier momento. 

Las palabras dichas por el genio se repetían mil y una veces en su cabeza, como si se tratase de un disco rayado. 

Y de nuevo, se hizo un silencio. 

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, cinco para ser exactos, cinco minutos en los cuales Tenten estaba más que en las nubes, con el corazón latiendole en los oídos, los cuales también estaban repitiendo constantemente la frase dicha por los labios del Hyuga. 

¿Neji la amaba? ¿Neji en serio la amaba? 

Su respiración se cortó ante esos pensamientos. Simplemente le parecía irreal todo aquello, tan irreal que daba miedo. ¿Acaso seguía en la guerra? ¿Este no era un genjutsu? ¿Aquella era, sin duda alguna, la realidad, su realidad? 

–Neji, ¿me amas? – la pregunta salió de sus labios sin siquiera poder detenerla 

El joven frente a ella desvió la mirada, el calor llenándole las mejillas, con la vista clavada en el libro que anteriormente había estado leyendo. Suspiró, sabía que tenía que responder por muy vergonzoso que fuera, por mucho que le diera pena decirlo a viva voz, por mucho que le costara poner en palabras sus sentimientos por ella. 

–Lo hago. – respondió e incluso él se sorprendió de que no le temblara la voz –Por eso te pedí que te cases conmigo. – 

Y el mundo de Tenten se sacudió con fuerza. 

¿Casarse? ¿Con Neji? 

Su rostro se puso aún más rojo que antes, su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que temió que el chico cerca suyo se diera cuenta del fuerte repiqueteo, sus piernas temblaron cual gelatinas e inmediatamente supo que no podrían sostenerla por mucho tiempo más, la sensación de las mariposas por todo su cuerpo se intensificó trayendo adrenalina a sus venas. 

Por todos los dioses.

Neji Hyuga le había dicho que la amaba y que le había pedido matrimonio anteriormente. 

Simplemente era... alucinante. 

No pensaba con claridad y tampoco quería hacerlo. Tal vez ese era un genjutsu, tal vez había tenido una de las misiones más largas hace tan solo unas horas, tal vez tenía más preguntas que respuestas rondando en su cabeza, pero su corazón tomó dominio de ella. 

Era correspondida. 

Mierda, Neji sentía lo mismo que ella. Él se sintió igual que ella, él también la amaba, él también, él también...

–Tenten. – llamó el Hyuga, demandando atención –¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso pedir tu mano no fue suficiente prueba como para creer en mis sentimientos? –

Fue ahí que volvió a la tierra. 

Neji decía que le había pedido matrimonio, y que ella había aceptado. No lo entendía, ¿en qué momento? ¿Cuándo siquiera tuvieron una charla sobre eso? ¿Cuándo hablaron tan de corrido como para llegar a eso? La única vez que había hablado con él, después de la guerra, había sido aquella vez en el hospital, cuando le dio los... 

Joder. 

–¿Me estás diciendo que... estos collares, el que me diste y el que posees tú... estos amuletos significan un... un...? – la voz le temblaba irremediablemente 

–Un compromiso. – completó él por ella 

La respiración se le cortó y las piernas temblaron con más fuerza, razón por la cual se sentó junto a él en la cama, en la orilla y dándole la espalda, procesando la información confirmada. 

Lo recordaba. 

Ahora todo tenía sentido, todo aquello que ella decidió pasar por alto, aquel comportamiento en el que dejó de pensar ni bien fue a su misión. Aquella frase que quedó en el aire, aquella insistencia en la mirada, aquella vergüenza, aquel momento que terminó siendo más especial de lo que ella había planeado alguna vez. 

"Significa que te estoy pidiendo que... " Recordó aquella frase, aquella frase dicha con el tono de voz más bajamente vergonzoso y tierno de la historia "... te cases conmigo" completó su mente recordando la forma en la que movió los labios cuando el ANBU dio su reporte. 

No podía creerlo. 

Su le erizó la piel cuando sintió la mano de Neji posarse de manera lenta sobre la suya, que descansaba sobre sus muslos, ella aún absorta en la situación, se sonrojó aún más cuando los dedos del joven le acariciaron el dorso de su mano con suma delicadeza, como si él estuviera intentando calmarla. 

Era de esperarse que él se diera cuenta de su conmoción y eso la avergonzaba bastante en un momento como este, aunque también le agradaba pues eso significaba que él reparaba su presencia, en ella, en cómo se sentía y... 

"–Espabila, Tenten. Te han pedido matrimonio hace unas semanas y tú has dicho que sí sin saber a lo que se refería el chico. –" le dijo una voz en su cabeza y por tercera vez, salió de una ensoñación 

Neji no le dijo nada. No le preguntó nada más, no le reclamó ni le pidió explicaciones. 

Él simplemente se quedó con sus dedos acariciando el dorso de la mano de la joven, sintiendo la suave piel contra las yemas de sus dedos arder con cada suave toque suyo, la piel de ella ardía como si estuviera en el infierno y esa sensación lo hizo sentir condenadamente bien. 

Los pensamientos comenzaron a revolotear en su cabeza con más fuerza, uno a uno, hasta encimarse y convertirse en una completa laguna de pensamientos dispersos a los cuales buscaba poner en orden, o al menos intentarlo. Haciendo que salga del shock en el cual se había quedado desde la noticia.

El toque de Neji lograba que su piel ardiera y se erizara, sin embargo cerró los ojos, apreciando el momento en carne propia, sintiendo como con cada toque el Hyuga buscaba calmarla, tranquilizarla y apoyarla, aunque no entendiera muy bien la situación. Ese gesto la enterneció por completo, logrando que una sonrisa dulce se formara en sus labios a la par que su pecho se calentaba.

Cuanto amaba a ese hombre.

Y la realidad la golpeó con fuerza.

Neji Hyuga le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había aceptado, sin saberlo, pero lo había hecho.

El bochorno llegó como una ráfaga de viento. Qué vergüenza. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Acaso era tan estúpida? Bueno, en su defensa no había escuchado la última frase, pero de igual forma, la charla con las hermanas Hyuga debió darle una pista, pista que se convirtió en una pequeña esperanza que luego apagó con ímpetu.

Se había dicho a sí misma que Hanabi había escogido mal las palabras, que "sentar cabeza" no era lo que parecía que era, que Neji jamás le diría algo tan importante sin que ella pudiera comprender, que ella siempre lo entendía, que ella era la única que podía entender a Neji y que siempre lo hizo.

Hasta ahora.

Dios, qué vergüenza.

Debió haberse visto como una reverenda estúpida.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y tuvo el impulso de cubrirse la cara con las manos, sin embargo, tampoco quería interrumpir la conexión que tenía con Neji en esos momentos, por lo que se dedicó a ladear la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Neji, tú me amas?" "Lo hago."

Joder, le había dicho que la amaba.

A su manera; sin palabras dulces ni gestos en el rostro, lo había dicho con ese rostro sereno, pero sabía que, en el fondo él estaba hecho un lio, uno muy grande, pues decir sus sentimientos a viva voz no era algo a lo cual estaba acostumbrado.

Eso endulzó su corazón nuevamente y la sonrisita apareció por segunda vez.

Pero otro pensamiento llegó a ella con rapidez. ¿Qué le diría a Neji ahora mismo? Estaba más que claro que ella también lo amaba, que también quería casarse con él, que quería atesorar ese collar durante toda su vida, fue entonces que reparó en que estaba jugueteando con el amuleto el collar, como una especie de mantra.

No quería decirle que no había comprendido su propuesta, sería sumamente vergonzoso y probablemente lo desilusionaría un montón aunque no lo demostrara, sabía que así sería. Probablemente eso arruinaría el precioso momento que estaban viviendo ahora y tampoco quería eso.

No le diría.

Se haría la loca.

Le diría a Hinata y Hanabi que solo estaba bromeando y buscando una excusa para ver a Neji.

Nadie nunca sabría que confundió una propuesta de matrimonio con una promesa con su vínculo más fuerte.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, aquello no sonaba tan diferente a una propuesta de matrimonio. Más razones para no decirlo, quedaría como una estúpida, nuevamente, mucho más de lo que ya estaba quedando ahora.

Y el último pensamiento importante se hizo presente.

Estaba feliz.

Muy, muy, muy, muy feliz.

Neji correspondía sus sentimientos, Neji también la quería a su lado, Neji le había propuesto matrimonio, Neji la amaba.

Aquello le dio una felicidad que nunca pensó experimentar, se casarían, tal vez tendrían una familia y sin duda serían felices junto al otro. Serian felices... muy felices.

Sonrió ampliamente ante ese pensamiento, mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo con rapidez, hormigueando por cada rincón de su ser mientras su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, y las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago sin descanso alguno.

Estaba tan feliz...

–Tenten. – ella se dio vuelta con su enorme sonrisa en los labios –¿Por qué me has preguntado eso, cuando llegaste? –

Había olvidado lo mucho que la conocía.

Sin embargo, encontró una manera de ser aún más feliz en ese momento y callarle la boca a su prometido. Prometido... sonaba bien incluso en su cabeza.

Se acercó a él con lentitud, sus miradas conectando y sus rostros acercándose lentamente, un rumor llenó las mejillas del genio sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sus ojos brillaban, los de ambos brillaban intensamente reflejando en ellos al otro, su acercamiento y aquel vínculo tan especial que los unía.

Sus labios acortaron la distancia y ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando del roce inexperto pero dulce que comenzaba a surgir. Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente al otro, y se había hecho adictos en pocos segundos, logrando que poco a poco se fueron besando con más intensidad de la planeada. Ella subió sus manos hasta las mejillas de él, acariciándolas y haciendo que su cercanía aumentara, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura con delicadeza.

Y todas las emociones que habían guardado por años, explotaron en su interior como si de un tornado se tratase.

Las manos le temblaban, las mariposas revoloteaban y su corazón martillaba. A pesar de que todo aquello sonase doloroso, era realmente complaciente, esos sentimientos que habían estado bajo llave por años, ahora salían a la luz con frenesí mientras se mostraban cuanto se amaban.

Se amaban. Era todo lo que importaba.

Se separaron para buscar aire, juntando sus frentes por inercia. Al recuperar la respiración se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo la intensidad del momento sobre sus hombros, sintiendo el amor desbordar de cada poro de su cuerpo, sintiendo el anhelo en la mirada del otro y la calidez que les brindaba al corazón su cercanía.

Fue entonces que Tenten soltó una risita, volviendo a besar esos labios con la misma lentitud, degustando de la boca ajena como si se tratara de su dulce favorito, y es que, si seguían así, probablemente se volvería su dulce favorito.

Ambos se besaban con tranquilidad, complementándose como nunca antes.

Siempre lo hicieron, pero nunca con tanta intensidad como ahora mismo.

Tenten era luz, Neji era oscuridad, Tenten era libertad, Neji era prisionero, Tenten era sonriente, Neji era inexpresivo, Tenten combatía a distancia, Neji lo hacía cuerpo a cuerpo, Tenten era una chica, Neji era un chico, Tenten era un tanto escandalosa, Neji era calmado.

Y aun con todas esas diferencias, tenían tantas cosas en común que sus manos no bastarían para contarlas, porque después de todo;

Ella era su luz, en su oscuridad, y él era la oscuridad, que yacía en su luz.

"Ambas partes se complementan una con otra, juntas manifiestan esperanza y regalan paz en la adversidad" Y entonces supieron, que ninguno podría vivir sin la existencia del otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas!!
> 
> Ômnyo es la traducción de 'yin yang' al japonés, por eso el título de la historia. Esta historia no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de @PireBh quien me ayudó muchísimo, gracias hermosa y de paso vayan a leer sus historias que están buenísimas.
> 
> Ahora sí, sé que he estado un poco ausente, lo siento mucho. Se suponía que este one-shot sería el de San Valentín, pero se me atrasó bastante con la vuelta a clases, además de que quería que todo fuera perfecto. Siento que en cierta forma, este es el one-shot más perfecto que he escrito. 
> 
> Son 36 páginas y más de mil palabras, ¡gracias por llegar hasta aquí! 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, también espero sus comentarios con su opinión sincera del fic. 
> 
> Los amodoro un montón.
> 
> ¡Bye!
> 
> -Iby 🇵🇾


End file.
